El fin
by Nahiara
Summary: Oneshot bastante trágico. Es una especie de fic NaruSaku con el punto de vista de Sakura.El Kyuubi se ha liberado y toda Konoha es un caos. El odio de ese demonio está marcando el horror. Temo el momento de encontrarte, Naruto.


Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras caminaba al colegio.

Bueno, puede ser fuerte, sí.

A propósito, puede que más adelante cambie un poco la historia...

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto**

**---------------------------**

** Sakura's POV**

** --------------------------------------**

Hoy no es un día como cualquier otro. Me acaban de dar la noticia de que ha sucedido una tragedia horrible. El Kyuubi, ese maldito monstruo encerrado dentro tuyo, se ha liberado completamente. Está buscando venganza contra la aldea que lo obligó a quedarse en tu interior. 

Nunca creí que alguien como tú, tan tierno y positivo, pudiese poseer algo tan lleno de odio como ese demonio, el único culpable de que casi toda la aldea (incluida yo misma, en su momento) te tuviese odio o miedo. Pero ahora estoy preocupada por que manches tus manos con sangre inocente. Sé que no lo soportarás.

Mientras reúno información, buscando una forma de detener este desastre, se abre una puerta detrás de mí. Y ahí estás tú, pero tus ojos no son los normales. No son esos ojos azules llenos de energía; son rojos y repletos de odio... tanto odio que espanta. No he notado cuando pasó, pero me has tirado al suelo. Comienzo a sentir tus puños sobre mí. ¿Qué pretendes?¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?

-N-Naruto.- te llamo con la voz entrecortada a cada puñetazo.

Pero tú no estás ahí, sólo está ese demonio usando tu cuerpo como se le antoja. Ha llenado tus manos de sangre, las puedo ver. Tú nunca harías eso con tu aldea. ¡Devuélveme a Naruto, Bijuu!

No me había dado cuenta de las afiladas garras que tienes, me estás rajando la cara.

-P-por favor, detente. Naruto, te culparán a ti.

Por respuesta, un puñetazo más fuerte. Me quieres torturar...

Duele, duele mucho, ahora lo siento... por favor, detente. Por ti, por mí, por todos... detente.

-Te lo ruego.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!- es la primera vez que escucho la voz del Kyuubi. Es tan cruel.

Mejor será que me calle. De todas formas, si abro la boca, se me llenará de sangre. La puerta sigue abierta, puedo ver parte del paisaje de Konoha y los charcos de sangre. Un miembro de los Hyuuga, otro Aburame, un niño pequeño, una mujer embarazada... todos muertos. Veo un ninja con una coleta. ¿Es esa una cicatriz cerca de la nariz? Es imposible, no puedes haber matado a Iruka-sensei. Siento como las lágrimas se empiezan a deslizar desde mis ojos al suelo. ¡Tú lo querías tanto! Ese Kyuubi es un cabrón. Está más concentrado en vengarse de ti, no en la aldea.

¿Es cierto que ya mataste a Ino-chan? Eso me contaron cuando me dieron las noticias. ¿No hay por ahí un pelo negro con ropas verdes? Ahí a la entrada. Reconocería ese corte en forma de casco en todas partes. Él había jurado dar la vida por mí... así que era verdad.

La aldea es un desastre, es tan horrible. Creo que soy la única que queda.

Mientras el dolor de los desgarrones y heridas aumenta, la intensidad de los golpes decrece.

¿Está lloviendo? Siento agua en mis mejillas. Abro con esfuerzo aquellos ojos que había cerrado golpe tras golpe. Estás llorando, tu alma está llorando, aún inconsciente de tus actos.

Tus ojos vuelven a ser azules. Tienen una expresión desesperada. Miras a los lados y sólo ves muerte. El pánico se refleja en tu cara. Me miras y abres aún más tus ojos.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, no es tu culpa. Es ese demonio.- digo, o más bien intento decir, ya que en vez de palabras hay sangre. Con tus golpes haz destrozado mis huesos y órganos.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?- murmuras asustado.- Esto es un sueño¿verdad¡¿VERDAD?!

No tengo ni las fuerzas para responder. Ni siquiera logro consolarte tomándote la mano, a penas tengo fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos y llorar por ti. Pobre niño... te quedas solo y no entiendes esta realidad.

Los parpadeos duelen... veinte mil pinchazos a la vez. Me abrazas, pero eso no duele. Se siente bien estar en tus brazos cuando sé que todo se ha acabado para mí. Así que, por favor, no me sueltes hasta morir. 

-Sakura-chan... por favor no te mueras. Por favor...- ruegas y mi cuerpo sólo responde soltando una enorme cantidad de sangre por todas partes, por las cientos de heridas que se encuentran en mi cuerpo, por mi boca y orejas... absolutamente todas partes.

No vas a poder soportar esto¿verdad? Por favor... nunca te has rendido, no te rindas ahora.

Veo en tus ojos que has entendido: Éste es mi final y no tengo remedio. No me diste oportunidad de curarme... No, ese Kyuubi no me dio la oportunidad.

Me estrechas muy fuerte... tan fuerte que la sangre se apresura en salir. Nunca estuve tan feliz de desangrarme.

Pronuncias lo que da final a mi vida. Un grito tan desgarrador que rompería el alma de cada persona, tan fuerte que se escucharía hasta en el otro mundo, resonando en un largo eco. De alguna forma, me alegra que esto sea lo último que escuche. Al menos, sé que estás ahí conmigo. Como siempre debió haber sido.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!

Y el mundo se vuelve un manto negro que sólo contiene esas palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso fue todo

Hasta me dio pena Sakura.

Bueno, muchísmias gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto.

Adiós


End file.
